bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui
Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui (Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui) ist der zweite erschienene Bionicle-Film. Story Am Anfang des Films ist Lhikan gerade dabei, seine Kräfte in Toa-Steine abzugeben. Dabei wird er von Krekka angegriffen, welcher einen Fels nach Lhikan wirft. Lhikan weicht aus und Nidhiki schießt ihn öfters ab, trifft jedoch auch nicht. Lhikan flieht aus dem Tempel und landet auf einer Brücke, wo die beiden von beiden Seiten kommen. Doch Lhikan springt von der Brücke und bildet ein Lavasurfbrett aus seinen Feuer Großschwertern. Er fliegt nun weg und weicht dabei Nidhikis Schüßen aus. Am Ende wird er getroffen, kann aber weiter fliegen. Danach reist er zuerst nach Ga-Metru und anschließend auch nach Po-Metru, Onu-Metru, Le-Metru und Ko-Metru. In jedem Metru gibt er einen Matoraner einen Toa-Stein. Zuletzt reist er aber nach Ta-Metru, wo Vakama gerade versucht, die Kanohi Vahi zu schmieden, was ihm nicht gelingt. Danach erscheint Lhikan, welcher Vakama einen Toa-Stein gibt und ihm sagt, dass sich auf Metru Nui Schatten befinden. Doch Nidhikis Schatten ist im Raum zusehen. Kurz danach springt er aus einer Masken-Sammlung und nennt Lhikan "Bruder", doch dieser meint, dass er ihn lange nicht mehr so nennen darf. Nidhiki trifft Lhikan nach einigen Versuchen mit seinen Energieschüßen. Danach kommt Krekka durch die Decke und lenkt Lhikan ab, während Nidhiki Vakama in den Griff nimmt und droht, ihn in Lava zu werfen. Lhikan gibt sich geschlagen und wird von krekka gefangen genommen. Nidhiki lässt Vakama trotzdem fallen und Lhikan schießt sein Lavasurfbrett zu Vakama, welcher darauf fällt und durch einen Tunnel entkommt. Im Tunnel bekommt Vakama eine Vision. Er sieht einen goldenen Toa-Stein und hört Lhikans Stimme, welche ihn dazu auffordert, Metru Nui zu retten. Vakama berührt den Stein und er verwandelt sich in Lhikans Maske. Lhikan sagt, dass Vakama nicht viel Zeit hat und die Maske schwebt davon und Vakama rennt ihr hinterher. Die Vision wird beendet und Vakama verlässt durch den Tunnel die Schmiede. Durch ein Gitter sieht er, wie Krekka und Nidhiki Lhikan abführen. Vakama macht sich sofort Vorwüre und legt sich verzweifelt auf den Boden, da die dunklen Jäger nun den letzten Toa Mangai gefangen haben. Vakama kehrt zurück zur Schmiede, wo er den Toa-Stein nimmt und ihn öffnet. Es ist eine Karte dabei, welche ihm den Weg zum großen Tempel zeigt. Doch dann kommt Turaga Dume, welcher nach der Maske der Zeit fragt. Doch Vakama meint, dass er sie noch nicht fertig hat. Er betonnt danach, dass er die besten Disks, die er hat nimmt. Dume meint, dass er die Maske zum Kolosseum bringen soll, noch bevor der große Wettbewerb gewinnt. Auch er sagt, wie Lhikan, dass das Schicksal Metru Nuis in seinen Händen liegt. Danach verschwindet Dume und Vakama schaut sich die Karte genauer an. thumb|left|170px|Vakama und Matau treffen sich Vakama macht sich auf den Weg zum großem Tempel, wo er auf Matau trifft, welcher auch einen Toa-Stein hat. Nach und nach tauchen Nuju, Whenua, Nokama und Onewa auf. Jeder der Matoraner hat einen Toa-Stein bei sich. Sie unterhalten sich kurz, bis bei dem Suva ein Loch blau aufleuchtet. Nokama steckt ihren Stein in das Loch und es erscheint ein lichtstrahl nach oben. Die anderen kommen auch und amchen dasselbe, bis sich Lhikans Hau gebildet hat, welche anfängt zu sprechen. nach einer kurzen Rede kommen aus dem Suva Lichtstrahle, welche die Matoraner in Toa verwandeln. Die neuen Toa erforschen kurz ihre Waffen und danach wollen sie von Vakama wissen, wo Lhikan ist und was er sagte. Vakama erzählte den Toa, dass die Jäger ihn fingen und macht sich schon wieder Vorwürfe. Danach bekommt er erneut eine Vision. Er sieht zwei Monde, die sich verdunkeln, sechs Schattenblitze und eine Schattenhand. Danach sieht er Metru Nui in einem zerstörten Zustand und eine Stimme sagt ihm, dass er die großen Disks finden muss, welche ihn danach "angreifen". Vakama erzählt sofort von der Vision und Onewa und Matau machen sich darüber lustig. Doch Nokama überredet die anderen und sie suchen die Disks in ihren Metrus. Dabei bekommen es manche mit Morbuzakh oder irgendwelchen Rahi zu tun, jedoch findet jeder Toa die Disk. Nivawk, welcher die Toa ausspioniert hat, fliegt auf das Kolosseum zu. Im Kolosseum ist Turaga Dume und teilt den Matoraner von Lhikans Verschwinden mit. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen und meint, dass die Vahki die Stadt unter Kontrolle haben werden. Zur selben Zeit betreten die Toa Metru das Kolosseum, während Nivawk Dume von der Erschaffung neuer Toa erzählt. Dume spricht mit den Toa und macht Vakama auf die Maske der Zeit aufmerksam. Sie zeigen ihm die großen Kanoka Disks, jedoch bleibt Dume sehr hart und prüft sie, indem er den Boden des Kolosseums Säulen formen lässt. Die Toa werden teilweise nur durch die Luft geschleudert und werden besiegt. Dume befehlt den Vahki, dass sie die Toa fangen sollen, während ein Wirbelsturm aktiviert wird. Nuju, Onewa und Whenua werden von dem Sturm in ein Erdloch gezogen, doch Vakama, Nokama und Matau können sich festhalten. Vakama benutzt seinen Diskwerfer und schießt eine Toa Lhikan-Statue an. Dadurch fällt sie um und durch den Aufprall werden die Vahki in den Tornado gezogen und die Toa fliehen. thumb|180px|Krekka und Nidhiki suchen nach den Toa Vakama, Nokama und Matau entschließen sich, in eine Transportröhre zu springen. Doch Krekka und Nidhiki kommen wenig später aus dem Kolosseum und fliegen weg, um die drei zu stoppen. Die beiden Jäger landen in Ko-Metru, wo sie den Matoraner Kongu erpressen. Dieser legt den Gang der Transportröhre um, wodurch die Toa nun nach hinten geschleudert werden. Nokama kann sich nach kurzer Reise an der Halterung der Röhre festhalten und hält Vakama fest, welcher Matau hält. Matau sticht mit seinem Schwert in die Außenhülle, dadurch wird eines der Transportware angezogen und fällt auf die Toa. Onewa versucht dich an dem Schachtdeckel des Gefängnisses festzuhalten um ihn abzureißen, jedoch scheitert er. Nuju gibt bereits auf, er sitzt verzweifelt in der Ecke und redet über eine hoffnungslose Zukunft. Doch nun kommt ein Turaga in den Raum und wundert sich darüber, dass Nuju schon aufgibt. Nokama, Matau und Vakama hängen an dem Gerüst der Transportröhre. Matau genießt die Aussicht und Vakama bekommt wieder eine Vision. Diesesmal steht er neben lhikan, welcher um einiges größer ist als er. Vakama fast ihn an und er wird zu einem Stern, der zum Himmel fliegt und dort stehen bleibt. Nokama merkt, dass er eine Vision hatte. Die Toa rutschen ab und entschließen sich, es zu versuchen, zum nächsten Turm zu springen. Sie schaffen es mit viel Schwung, jedoch lässt Vakama danach matau fallen. Doch seine Flügel aktivieren sich und er fliegt durch die Gegend, während Vakama und Nokama den Turm runter klettern. Doch Matau fliegt gegen eine Wand, auf der man Dume sieht, und rutscht langsam herunter. Vakama fängt an, unten mit den großen Disks herumzuexperimentieren. Er merkt, dass sich die Disks anziehen lassen, wie als wären sie magnetisch, nur dass sie verschmelzen. Vakama unterbricht den Vorgang. Nokama will danach weiterziehen. Vakama wil lgerade aufstehen, als er Lhikans Geisterstern sieht. Das sagt den Toa, dass er lebt und wo er sich befindet. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, Lhikan zu finden und springen zu dritt in den nächsten Vahki-Transporter. Im Transporter finden die Toa Matoraner-Kapseln. Sie wissen nicht, wofür sie sind und Vakama will eine Kapsel öffnen. Dabei bekommt er eine Vision. Er sieht, dass er eine Kapsel öffnet und ein Matoraner drinne ist, welcher erschreckt und rote Augen hat. Vakamas Vision ist beendet und er öffnet die Kapsel nun in der Realität - doch sie ist leer. Onewa, Nuju und Whenua sprechen den Turaga verwundert an. Der turaga gibt keine Informationen über sich bekannt, versucht aber, die Toa zu motivieren. Nuju bleibt sehr skeptisch am Anfang doch der Turaga meint, dass der große Geist lebt und ihnen helfen wird. thumb|left|180px|Nokama und Krekka Vakama sitzt am Ende des Transporters. Nokama kommt zu ihm und und redet mit ihm darüber, dass er kein Matoraner ist, da er noch mit einer Disk herumspielt. Vakama meint aber, dass Lhikan einen Fehler gemacht hat. Nokama spricht ihn beruhigende Worte zu und danach springen die Toa in Po-Metru raus. Sie laufen durch eine Schlucht, doch es ist keiner dort. Stattdessen sieht Vakama ein Haufen mit Matoraner-Kapseln, lässt sie aber in Ruhe. Danach kommt Krekka zum Vorschein und greift die Toa an, welche sich sofort verstecken. Matau greift zu seinen Waffen und rennt auf Krekka zu, jedoch kommt Nidhiki von hinten und schießt ihm mit einem Jäger-Netz ab. Nun wollen Nokama und Vakama eingreifen, doch die Erde fängt an zu beben und Felsen fallen herunter. Es kommen Kikanalo angerannt. Vakama befreit Matau und rennt davon, während Krekka einen Turm hochklettert. Diser fällt durch eine Beschädigung um und blockiert Nidhiki, da er in einer kleinen Lücke im Boden war. Vakama, Nokama und Matau rennen nun vor den Kikanalo weg. Nokamas Maske fängt an zu leuchten und sie dreht sich entschloßen um und befiehlt den Kikanalo stehen zu bleiben. Die Kikanalo bleiben stehen und Nokama redet mit ihren Anführer. Die Kikanalo zeigen den drei den Weg zu dem Gefängnis der dunklen Jäger. Nuju und Whenua trainieren in dem Gefängnis der dunklen Jäger, indem sie Steine schleppen oder mit verbundenen Augen herumlaufen. Onewa, welcher schon viel getragen hat, lacht Whenua aus, nachdem dieser hingefallen ist. Doch der Turaga kommt zu ihm und gibt ihm etwas, womit er sich die Augen verbinden kann und einen Stein zum Training. Vakama, Nokama und Matau sind mittlerweile mit den Kikanalo angekommen, jedoch wird das Gefängnis zu stark überwacht, doch Vakama hat einen Plan. Nuju, Onewa und Whenua trainieren weiterhin. Whenua und Onewa verursachen einen Unfall. Whenua wird total sauer und rastet aus, doch Onewas Maske leuchtet nun und er sagt, dass Whenua sich hinsetzen soll, was er aufgrund der Kanohi Komau auch tut. Nujus Matatu fängt auch an zu leuchten und er nimmt einfach die Steine aus der Wand, sodass die Toa und der Turaga gehen können. Nokama und Matau, welche auf Kikanalo reiten, gehen zu den Vahki. Sie rennen weg und locken die Vahki von dem Versteck weg, da diese sie verfolgen. Matau trifft jedoch danach auf Nidhiki und Krekka. Er versteckt sich hinter einem Felsturm und Nidhiki und Krekka kommen von beiden Seiten. Matau entdeckt seine Maskenkraft und aktiviert seine Mahiki und verwandelt sich in Nidhiki, um Krekka wegzuschicken. Danach macht er dasselbe bei Nidhiki. Nun nimmt er wieder Nidhikis Form an, doch Krekka sieht ihn und den richtigen Nidhiki. Er greift den richtigen Nidhiki an während Matau flieht. Vakama wurde inzwischen von den Vahki an eine Ecke gedrängt. Sie zielen mit ihren Stäben auf ihn, doch es kommen Kikanalo angesprugen. Sie brüllen so laut, dass die Vahki von dem Schall weggeschleudert werden. Nokama und Vakama treffen sich vor dem Eingang zum Gefängnis, Matau kommt direkt danach mit Freude angeritten. Nokama redet noch einmal kurz mit den Kikanalo, danach betreten sie die Höhle und die Kikanalo versperren den Eingang. Nivawk hat das Ganze beobachtet und macht sich sofort auf dem Weg zum Kolosseum. Nivawk trifft Teridax, welcher im Körper von Dume steckt und sich über den Bericht freut. Er betont, dass Dumes Maske nützlich war und verlässt den Raum. Der Turaga, Nuju, Onewa und Whenua laufen durch die Gänge Onu-Metrus. Nuju beklagt sich darüber, dass sie nichts sehen, doch Whenua entdeckt nun auch seine Maskenkraft und seine Ruru erhellt den Raum. Doch er wird von einem Vahki angegriffen, aber dieser Vahki war nur Matau. Nokama kommt auch dazu, Vakama stellt sich weg von den anderen. Sie reden über ihre Maskenkräfte, bis Nokama erwähnt, dass sie wegen Lhikan gekommen sind. Dann tritt der Turaga vor und nimmt seinen Helm ab. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Turaga die ganze Zeit lang Lhikan war. Lhikan fragt, ob Vakama das Herz von Metru nui gerettet hat. Dieser meint, dass er nur ihn gesucht habe. Vakama macht sich Vorwürfe und geht weg, dabei findet er eine Matoraner-Kapsel. Er öffnet diese und findet Turaga Dume. Die Toa Metru und Lhikan stellen fest, dass jemand anderes der Turaga ist, werden dann aber von Vahki verscheucht. Sie fliehen in eine Kammer der Archive, wo die Vahki die Tür aufdrücken wollen. Vakama deutet auf einen Vahki-Transporter, den die Toa besetzten. Matau fährt sofort los und Whenua zerstört die Wand mit seinem Erdbebenbohrer. So kommen die Toa weiter und reisen zum kolosseum. Im Kolosseum versammeln sich alle Matoraner. Von den Vahki werden sie in die Matoraner-Kapseln gebracht, während Teridax, welcher in Dumes Gestalt steckt, eine Rede hält. Die Toa Metru kommen im Kolosseum an, wo es nach Teridax bereits zu spät ist. Er setzt seine Kiril ab und man sieht seine Kraahkan. Teridax fährt nun den Aufzug des Kolosseums hoch, während sich über Metru Nui Schatten bilden und sich die Sonnen verdunkeln. Whenua benutzt seine Maske und sieht, dass die Matoraner unter dem kolosseum gefangen sind - in den Matoraner-Kapseln. Matau lenkt den Vahki-Transporter sofort zu den Kapseln, während Teridax mit Schattenenergie den großen Geist einschläfert. Die Toa nehmen ein paar der Matoraner-Kapseln mit in den Transporter und fliehen danach. Sie wollen die anderen Matoraner später holen. thumb|170px|Nidhikis und Krekkas letzte Sekunden Teridax hat mittlerweile über dem Kolosseum ein Sturm der Schatten ausgelöst. Nivawk haut ab, doch Teridax verfolgt ihn mit einer Schattenhand und absorbiert ihn. Auf der Flucht der Toa kommen Krekka und Nidhiki angesprungen, welche die sechs Toa Metru behindern. Doch Onewa setzt seine Komau ein und hetzt Krekka auf Nidhiki. Die beiden geraten in eine Schattenhand und sterben bei der Absorbation in Teridax' Körper. Der Transporter entkommt, doch am großen Tempel kommen den Toa die Vahki in den Weg. Matau entschließt sich, von der Brücke zu fahren. Die Vahki gehen nun weg, doch der Vahki-Transporter kann schwimmen. Beim Schwimmen schmiedet Vakama die Vahi fertig. Dabei bekommt er eine Vision, die ihm sagt, dass er dem Licht folgen soll. Doch Teridax landet auf einer Brücke und greift die Toa mit Protodermis an. Sie können die Angriffe blocken, bis Nuju Vakama mit seiner Maske zu Teridax hoch bringt. Danach gibt es einen Fehler von Matau und die Kapseln fallen ins Meer. Die fünf Toa transportieren die Matoraner, während Vakama sich mit Teridax trifft. thumb|left|170px|Lhikan liegt im Sterben Vakama zieht die Vahi vor. Teridax versucht kurz, ihn auf seine Seite zu holen, doch Vakama lehnt ab und setzt die Vahi ein. Danach greift Teridax mit einer Schattenhand an, aber Lhikan kommt dazwischen und hält sein Schild hin, welches absorbiert wird. Die Vahi fliegt Vakama von der Maske. Sie fällt die Brücke herunter und der Makuta von Metru Nui folgt ihr. Lhikan liegt nun im Sterben. Er gibt Vakama seine Maske und sagt, er sei stolz darauf, dass er ihn Bruder nennen durfte. Kurz danach stirbt Lhikan und Vakama ist sehr traurig, dabei entdeckt er seine Maskenkraft und wird durch die Huna unsichtbar. Nun schleciht er sich zu Teridax und schießt ihm die Vahi aus der Hand, welche ins Meer fällt. Nun macht sich Vakama unsichtbar und täuscht geräusche an Steinen an, die Teridax dann mit einer Schattenhand zerstört. Am Ende steht Vakama vor einem großen Stein und löst die Tarnung auf. teridax will ihn absorbieren, doch Vakama springt zur Seite und Teridax zieht den Stein auf sich, wodurch er an eine Wand gedrückt wird und hängen bleibt. Nun kommen die anderen 5 Toa und die sechs erschaffen zusammen einen Protodermiskäfig, indem sie Teridax fangen. Am Himmel, wo sich die Schatten nun verziehen, sieht man Lhikans Geisterstern, welcher sich in sechs kleinere aufteilt. Die Toa denken nun, dass es ihre sind und feiern, dass Mata Nui sie als Toa aufnimmt. Danach bringen die Toa alle Matoraner zum Strand von Mata Nui, wo sie ihre Kräfte abgeben und die Matoraner wiedererwecken und befreien. Dabei werden sie zu Turaga. Als alle Matoraner befreit sind, kommt Takua zu Vakama, welcher ihm Jaller zeigt, dessen Komau zerbrochen ist. Vakama setzt ihm die Maske von Turaga Lhikan auf. Die Matoraner jubeln, während Vakama noch einmal die drei Tugenden erwähnt. Charaktere Zusatz *Es war ein Metru Nui Explorer dabei. *Das Making Of des Films war zusehen. Unterschiede zum Buch Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Animationen Kategorie:2004